The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Spark-ignition direct-injection (SIDI) engines include one or more fuel injectors that inject fuel directly into corresponding engine cylinders. A fuel pump supplies fuel to a fuel rail at high pressure, for example 3-15 M Pascals (Pa). The fuel rail provides the pressurized fuel to the fuel injectors. The fuel injectors inject the fuel into the cylinders at times and pulse widths that are determined by an engine control module.